Lets Watch the Sunset Together Shikamaru Lemon
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: mature, sexual, shikaxoc


The setting sun made the sky turn light shades of pink, purple, and orange as it disappeared beneath the horizon. Sakura blossoms fell throughout the air as a strong breeze swept across the small field where I lied. It was a warm autumn day compared to most November evenings during this time and I was making the best of it by lying in the grass waiting for my love, Shikamaru to appear. I was a year and a half older then he was and we had met at this very spot.

He had originally come here to spy on me for one of his friends, but as he got to know me he slowly had fell for me, or so he says. I never was sure about that because he was to lazy to do anything like that for so long for somebody else, but oh well if it wasn't for whatever reason me and him would have never made to where we were today. I was deeply and passionately in love with him no matter what anybody else says. I know what I feel and nobody could tell me other wise.

As I lied there looking up at the clouds I realized that I had never had a serious relationship with anybody else. He was my first major boyfriend and lover. Yes we had had sex before surprisingly cause of him.

"Hinami, are you out here?" A voice asked as it moved closer towards me.

I sat up from lying on my back and faced the way the voice had came from and said, "I'm here, Shikamaru, can you hurry it up before the sun goes completely down?" He was always late and today I didn't want him to miss the sunset to a perfect day, so I stuck a sticky note to his forehead and made sure that he kept it on the entire day up until now.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He said as he attempted to push past the last few branches of a sakura tree. "Geez, why does this place have to be so far away?" He asked as he reached me finally.

"So we can have our privacy, and do whatever we want without getting in trouble." I said smiling slightly as I patted the ground next to me.

Shikamaru just collapsed beside me, face down, and sighed deeply. "I'm so glad I can stop moving." He said as he rested his head on his arms as he lifted it up slightly.

I just laughed as I saw little pieces of twigs, leaves, and blossoms all through out his pulled up hair. He looked back at me with a confused look as I laughed. "What?" He asked sitting up straight.

I just moved my hand out, causing him to flinch slightly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I lightly maneuvered a twig out of his soft hair. "You have a ton of these all through out your hair." I said, showing him it before tossing it aside. "Do you want me to get the rest out?" I asked, as I patted my lap.

Shikamaru nodded and lied down on me. I smiled down at him and undid his hair tie letting it fall across my lap. I slowly moved my fingers through out his hair, tugging the stray debri out of his hair, leaving it totally clean. "There all better," I said as I lied back on my back, looking at the sunset.

"This is nice." Shikamaru sighed as he moved up to lie on my stomach. He looked over at me and smiled lazily before snuggling his face into me.

I started to laugh as his nose pressed against my side, causing me too slightly squirm. "Shika, don't do that, it tickles." I said as I poked his cheek lightly causing him to grin.

"Yes, that's something you tell your boyfriend." He smirked pushing up slightly before he started to rub up and down my side with his fingers. I moved away from his fingers, trying to avoid their touch that drove me crazy. "Hey, this is fun." He laughed as he crawled on top of me, straddling my waist with his legs. Once he was comfortably on top of me he started to poke the living crap out of me until I started to cry beneath him from laughing so hard.

"Shika, pl-please s-stop," I said, pounding on his chest, as the tears streamed down my face into my hair.

"Hm…I don't really feel like it, Hinami, I'm actually in the mood to do something for once." He said as he continued with my torture.

"W-we can d-do something else other t-then t-tickling me." I suggested as my lungs started to burn from laughing so hard.

He stopped abruptly then collapsed down on top of me. "And just what do you have in mind, Hinami?" He asked, pressing his forehead against mine as he wiped some of the tears away from my cheeks.

"I think you know what I mean." I said as I pulled his head down even closer so I could press my lips against his smooth, warm ones.

Our lips moved together in a soft, slow rhythm as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rubbed my sides gently, under my shirt. As I felt his mouth open against mine I opened mine letting my tongue meet his so they could dance together. During this kiss Shikamaru started to unbutton my bottoms and pull them down towards my knees, letting the cool air hit between my legs.

A shiver crossed my entire body causing me to move into Shikamaru in an attempt of keeping warm. While I was pressed against him I took my time to undo his pants and pull them down, only to reveal a quite erect member beneath his boxers. While I was distracted by him he lifted my shirt up and over my head leaving me in my bra and underwear. Then he started to leave open mouthed hot kisses on my neck and everywhere he could get to as he moved downwards.

When he reached my breast he kissed around the bra as he lifted me up with one arm and used his other one's hand to un-hook my bra with out looking. After a second I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth lightly sucking on it as his hair brushed across my skin, tickling it. As I felt the hair I pushed my fingers up into it making my own nest for them. Meanwhile his other hand played with my opposite breast, kneading it in his hand and twisting and pulling at the nipple before he switched sides.

My breath started to become shallow as he started to move further south, while he was in the process of removing my underwear. When he reached my navel he dipped his tongue in it very quickly causing another chill to erupt through my body. "Shikamaru," I said as I pressed the back of my head to the ground as he continued to lower.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked as he glanced up at my face quickly as he reached my lower entrance.

"Don't tease please." I said as he lowered his mouth towards me, lightly blowing on the entrance causing me to slightly squirm.

"No need to worry," He laughed slightly, the warm air from it hitting me causing me to go crazy in my head with pleasure.

Before I could say anything else he slipped his tongue into me causing me to squeal with delight and push my pelvis upwards slightly have him enter me even more. This was on of the many things I liked about having sex with Shikamaru, he seemed like a god to me, perfect in everyway.

As I thought about this I didn't keep track of the moaning I was doing from his giving me all this pleasure. But I was brought back to reality as I felt the familiar yet unfamiliar build up in my stomach. The feeling of me coming to my climax. "Shika," I moaned loudly signaling that I was about to come.

He decided to stop himself and pull back up and kiss me hard on the lips letting me taste what I tasted like down there. While he continued to kiss me I moved my hands down into his boxers taking his members into my hand, moving it up and down across his member. Shikamaru ground his pelvis forwards causing my hand to move all the way up on him, while he groaned in my ear before kissing it.

"I'm ready, Shikamaru." I said in his ear as I wanted him in me.

Shikamaru nodded before pushing his boxers off then plunging into my entrance causing me to moan loudly as I clawed at his flawless back. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder as I moaned more while he moved in and out of me quickly. "Shi-ka…go deeper." I said wrapping my legs around his waist allowing him more entry to me. He obeyed to what I said and sped up his speed, which also caused him to get deeper into me. I started to feel the same pressure as before build up in me as he continued to move. "I'm about to come, Shika." I moaned into his ear and hair as sweat matted it to the both of us.

He moaned as he ended up coming before me, and collapsing on me. "Sorry, I couldn't hold on any longer." He panted as he rolled on to his back. I just smirked and sat on top of him, letting him enter me. I heard him moan lightly as I sat there. Then I started to move on top of him riding him. He just started to moan as I got faster on top of him. The more I continued the more I felt my climax coming. Finally I felt my fluids run along his member that was still him me, causing me to moan louder then ever before collapsing on him.

"That was wonderful," I said as I snuggled into his chest after I crawled beside him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to get here on time more often if this is the treatment I get every time." He yawned as he moved my body closer to his.

"Yea but we still have time to see the sun set together finally." I smiled against his skin while I peeked out towards the horizon to see the final light disappear beneath it.


End file.
